Kota Fujiki
Kota Fujiki (Kouta Fujiki, in Japanese version) is a character introduced in God Eater Burst. He is a member of the 1st Unit in said game and later became its captain in God Eater 2. Biography ''God Eater Resurrection'' Kota was invited to the Far East Branch, Anagura, the same day as The Protagonist. He often returns to the residential area to present gifts to his mother and sister Nozomi, who live nearby in the Outer Ghetto. When Director Schicksal goes public with his plan to reset the world, Kota initially didn't fight the decision, in order to give his family a chance to be safely away from the Aragami. However, after careful contemplation, and realizing what consequences would unfold, he joined the rest of the God Eaters in opposing von Schicksal's plan. ''God Eater 2 Rage Burst'' Three years after the events of God Eater Burst, all members of the 1st Unit are transferred to the traveling branch Cradle, but Kota stays in the Far East Branch instead of traveling. He is also promoted into the captain of the 1st Unit and is now in charge of training recruits, such as Erina der Vogelweid and Emil von Strasbourg, taking over Tsubaki's job. NORN ''God Eater Burst'' Kota Fujiki (15) Joined Fenrir Far East Branch in 2071. Assigned to the 1st Unit. God Arc: Assault (older model/long-distance) "Hasn't caused any major problems in actual combat so far, but his lack of concentration during drills and lectures is a cause for concern. Those who join him on missions should stay on their toes." ''- Tsubaki Amamiya'' Kota Fujiki: 2 (15) Joined Fenrir Far East Branch in 2071. Assigned to the 1st Unit. Highly skilled at reconnaissance. God Arc: Assault (older model/long-distance) "As usual, he shows no grasp of basic God Arc knowledge. Even those ranked below him should prod him about this." ''- Tsubaki Amamiya'' Kota Fujiki: 3 (15) Joined Fenrir Far East Branch in 2071. Helped thwart former Director Schicksal's scheme, the Ark Project. Is already of leader caliber when it comes to reconnaissance missions. God Arc: Assault (older model/long-distance) Kota Fujiki: 4 (15) Joined Fenrir Far East Branch in 2071. Belongs to the 1st Unit. He often gets summoned to be leader of scouting missions near the Outer Ghetto, but since he fails the promotion exams, it will be a while before he becomes an officer. His powers improve greatly upon releasing his Arc's bind, so he gets along with New-Types. God Arc: Assault (older model/long-distance) 'God Eater Resurrection' Kota Kota Fujiki (15 y.o.) Joined Fenrir Far East Branch in 2071. Assigned to the 1st Unit. Born: June 20, Height: 163cm God Arc: Assault (Old-Type, ranged) "Hasn't caused any major problems in actual combat so far, but his lack of concentration during drills and lectures is a cause for concern. Those who join him on missions should stay on their toes." ''- Tsubaki Amamiya'' Kota: 2 Kota Fujiki (15 y.o.) Joined Fenrir Far East Branch in 2071. Assigned to the 1st Unit. Highly skilled at reconnaissance. God Arc: Assault (Old-Type, ranged) "As usual, he shows no grasp of basic God Arc knowledge. Even those ranked below him should prod him about this." ''- Tsubaki Amamiya'' Kota: 3 Kota Fujiki (15 y.o.) Joined Fenrir Far East Branch in 2071. Helped thwart former Director Schicksal's scheme, the Ark Project. Is already of leader caliber when it comes to reconnaissance missions. God Arc: Assault (Old-Type, ranged) ''God Eater 2'' Kota Fujiki (18 y.o.) Joined the Fenrir Far East Branch in 2071. Currently acting as both captain of the Far East Branch's 1st Unit and as an auxiliary member in Cradle. Previously, he was surrounded by a number of other superb God Eaters and thus did not stand out, but has proven himself an able and apt unit captain. His ample experience has given him a sense of composure suited to leading young God Eaters. Personality Kota always displays a bright mood, but does not do well in his studies as he constantly falls asleep during lectures. He is very impulsive and reckless during missions. In God Eater 2, he isn't as reckless and is more responsible, though he didn't lose his energetic streak. As expected from his character, he enjoys playing Fenrir's own version of PS Vita where he appears to play God Eater games, both on God Eater Resurrection and God Eater 2 Rage Burst. Appearance God Eater Resurrection Kota is a young boy white skin and unkempt orange hair, with a lock of hair hanging between his eyes, wears a yellow and orange stripes cloth cap with earflaps and a scarf with brown and beige stripes. He wears some kind of a sleeveless yellow cardigan open up to the chest with Bugarally's logo in the back, and below that, a sleeveless black shirt with cobwebs pattern, wears orange shorts with black vertical stripes, zips at the knee level that always keeps open, and pockets on the sides, along with matching shoes that reach below the ankles. God Eater 2: Rage Burst Kota's general appearance remains mostly the same, with the only notable changes being that he trades his top for a normal shirt, over which he wears what seems to be a Cradle jacket, and gets a much less baggier pair of pants. He also stops using his cloth cap and instead dons a yellow bandana. God Eater Resonant Ops Kota wears a second Cradle uniform that slightly resembles his first. The coat has been replaced by white overalls hiked halfway up his legs, and he keeps his orange-and-black shirt underneath his overalls, and his bandana. In addition to the gloves her wears, there is also a black band with orange trims on his left upper arm. Character Relationships *Mrs. Fujiki and Nozomi Fujiki - His mother and sister, respectively, who live in the Outer Ghetto E26 area. Kota is very close to his family, and is shown spending his free time with them. *Protagonist (God Eater) - His close friend and a team member. He owes a lot to them due to them saving his life during their first confrontation with the Hannibal as well as bringing Lindow back. In the end, they're on extremely good terms, having been together ever since they started out as God Eaters. *Erina der Vogelweid and Emil von Strasbourg- His subordinates in God Eater 2. Their frequent clashes seem to upset him. *Soma Schicksal - At first, Kota tried to befriend Soma, but he always got rejected, and eventually, agitated by him. After a few events in-game, he tries to help him again, by discussing it with the protagonist about him to open up something about his past. Soon after, their relationship changes; Soma finally gains a degree of respect for him, moreso for the actions he took to protect his family. Based on manga adaptations, as well as the in-game events, the two are on friendly terms. *Lindow Amamiya - He deeply respects Lindow due to his friendly personality, as well as his care for his comrades. Kota is well amazed at his record of killing an Ouroboros on his own. They are shown to be on friendly terms. *Sakuya Tachibana - When they first met, Kota tried to hook up with her. After several events in-game, Kota stopped his advances and treated her as more of a friend/big sister. Both are on good terms. *Alisa Illinichina Amiella - At first, Alisa hated Kota due to his personality of a chicser as well as his lack of sense of duty. However, after she recovers, she's pleasantly surprised by his vote for allowing her to join a mission. This isn't to say, though, that Alisa wouldn't scold him for his jokes, or how he interacts with others. Later on, she treated him as a close friend. *Tsubaki Amamiya - During the events of the game, Kota mentioned that, at their first interaction, he is nervous to ask her about his check-up with Dr. Paylor Sakaki. Tsubaki, at the time, gave him the impression of being quite frightening. In the anime adaptation, him and Lenka did not seek Dr. Paylor Sakaki for their check-up as they were not ordered to do so. Instead, Tsubaki confronted them and gave them a lecture, giving Kota the same impression. She's genuinely surprised that despite his lack of attention, and his habit of sleeping during the Doctor's lectures, that he is able to find a way to re-infiltrate Aegis from a different route. They are on good terms, in the end, though in the first two profiles it's implied that she wanted someone more responsible to wield the Mousy Blow. *Lenka Utsugi - They seem to be on friendly terms. Kota helped Lenka get his God Arc, with Lenka thanking him for his help. *Shio - Kota has been seen to treat Shio as a younger sister. When she was present, he could usually be seen teaching Shio new words with Alisa. Trivia *Kota is a big fan of an in-universe TV anime called "Bugarally". His hobby is expressed also by his clothing which are designed after Bugarally. *Kota can learn how to use Blood Bullets in God Eater 2. *In Japanese, kou means "peace" and ta means "thick/big". *Kota can be seen smiling at Romeo's funeral if looked at close enough. This is possibly a mistake on the animators' part. * It is all but stated that Kota's God Arc was, in fact, previously used by Tsubaki; not only do they look exactly the same, but it's also shown in the NORN Database how she's concerned about his lack of knowledge of God Arcs. * Kota is very powerful when he is given Link-Burst up to level 3, stating true to what Alisa says how strong he is only during a burst. * In cutscenes in between Survival Missions, he is often seen sleeping, or playing on (possibly) a PS Vita. If Erina and/or Emil are brought along, they can sometimes be seen amusingly playing together. * Kota has a small keychain of himself made by his sister from the outer Ghetto. See Also * Kota Fujiki/Character Episodes * Kota Fujiki/Advanced Information * Kota Fujiki/Gallery Category:Characters Category:God Eaters Category:Old-Type/Gun Category:Male Characters Category:God Eater Burst Category:God Eater Resurrection Category:God Eater 2 Category:God Eater 2 Rage Burst Category:God Eater Resonant Ops